


Una historia de... ¿Cenicienta?

by Hikari_Hatsune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: A little of Idolish7 AU's, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Eventual Romance, Intercambio R27 2019, M/M, Reborn Model, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Hatsune/pseuds/Hikari_Hatsune
Summary: Reborn era un infame modelo, conocido como uno de los mejores, un error en una de las presentaciones mientras viste de Cenicienta junto a un encuentro, lo vuelve loco al no saber porque recibe tantos regalos anónimos...
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Una historia de... ¿Cenicienta?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KratFics](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KratFics).



> Este es un regalo para Krat <3 Cómo parte del intercambio navideño R27, en el grupo R27 Fanclub (the chaos club) que esta disponible en facebook.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutes Krat, y cualquier otra persona que se tome el tiempo de leer esta cosa random hecha en una hora... porque tenía la mitad hecha en word, y hoy que abrí el archivo apareció en blanco T.T
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto el nombre de Ame-Kiri-Kumo como empresa. Los universos de moda que se usan son de Idoslih7, y pueden ver las ilustraciones en google buscándolos, por cierto, la ropa que se menciona para Reborn es la de Cenicienta y la de Erin... (?)

Renato Sinclair, o mejor conocido como el infame modelo Reborn. A sus cortos 26 años ya se había hecho un gran nombre dentro de la industria de la moda, gracias a su belleza y gracia en la pasarela, pero también se hablaba de él por las altas exigencias que ponía para modelar cualquier ropa, todo debía cumplir un estándar de calidad, reconocimiento y estilo antes de siquiera considerar hacerlo.

Es por eso que ahora estaba aquí, modelando para la gran empresa Ame-Kiri-Kumo, una de los ramales de Vongola (El corporativo más grande del mundo, y que estaba metido en una amplia variedad de negocios de todo tipo).

En ese momento estaba terminando de ponerse el primer traje de la serie Marchën Dream, que estaba inspirado en los cuentos de hadas, pero adaptado para que chicos lo pudieran usar. La ropa que le había tocado era Cenicienta, por lo que estaba usando un traje azul con pantalones cortos abombados, junto a una camiseta de bolados que la parte de abajo se abría, así simulando una falda larga en la espalda, además de medias altas que iban del azul cerca de los muslos y pasaban a blanco llegando a la pantorrilla, y que a cualquiera le darían la sensación de que usaba botas por dos pliegues que había donde cambiaban de color. Todo terminado con la famosa zapatilla de cristal que las diseñadoras aseguraban era algo que no podía quedar fuera de ninguna manera.

Con todo listo, se preparo para salir, ante algunas puyas de los otros modelos sobre lo sexy que se veía y como les gustaría llevarlo a su cama, pero que siguieran soñando, no había manera de que callera por gente de tan poca categoría.

—De repente no pareces tan feo, cora, pero sigue sin superar a mi Lal— comentó la voz burlona de Collonello, desde donde él estaba vestido en una variación de príncipe, para la serie de Blancanieves, parado junto a Lal que llevaba un trajo de bruja bastante sexy y que incluía alas de murciélago.

—Pero claro que no me veo feo, soy el gran Reborn, algo como verme feo no es parte de mí—.

Las puyas siguieron unos minutos más, con otras personas uniéndose… el traje de Blancanieves era llevado por Fon, a quien los rojos siempre le quedaban bien, el sombrerero loco había sido entregado a Skull, Viper siempre tan misteriosa se había convertido en una Caperucita Roja, mientras Verde había terminado como Frankenstain. Aria por otro lado llevaba la ropa del hada madrina… y la persona que sería el príncipe de Reborn era alguien a quien no conocía, por lo que realmente no le prestó atención.

—Todos, a sus posiciones, estamos comenzando en 5 minutos— exclamó uno de los miembros del personal, mientras las diseñadoras terminaban los ajustes de último momento, y los modelos se colocaban en fila.

Obviamente, siendo el gran Reborn, jamás admitiría que las zapatillas de cristal, a pesar de ser sumamente cómodas, tenían el inconveniente de que eran algo resbalosas para avanzar, en comparación a las botas de piel de Blancanieves, o los botines de felpa de Caperucita Roja que tenían suela normal.

Aun así, subió a su turno con toda la disposición de hacerlo bien, y empezó a hacer las poses que se le habían indicado… hasta que sucedió.

Nadie había podido prevenir algo así, ya que las zapatillas no habían estado listas hasta el día de la presentación. Tropezó, tal como lo escuchan, tropezó al dar un paso y deslizarse.

Pero no, la vergüenza de Reborn no podía quedar así, había sido justo al llegar a la parte delantera de la pasarela… y había terminado cayendo de la misma, a los brazos de un chico de cabello castaño que desafía la gravedad, y ojos del mismo tono de marrón.

—Vaya, parece que Cenicienta esta muy ansiosa por llegar a los brazos de un príncipe— salió de los brazos de esa persona, mientras ayudaba a Reborn a ponerse de pie.

—Cállate, idiota…— le reclamó en voz baja, mientras juntaba su dignidad para dar la vuelta y regresar al escenario, por lo que no escucho lo que uno de sus acompañantes dijo al chico.

—¿Tsuna?, ¿Estás bien?, tierra llamando a Tsuna, tu Cenicienta se acaba de escapar—.

—Es perfecto… simplemente perfecto…—

Y así, durante las siguientes dos semanas Reborn se negó a estar cerca de cualquier revista o periódico, seguro de que su accidente debía estar en primera plana. Después de todo había hecho un verdadero oso ese día.

Lo peor es que durante ese tiempo, habían estado apareciendo regalos en su puerta de forma diaria, había recibido joyas, perfumes, flores, ropa, e incluso comida.

—¡No lo entiendo!— exclamó cuando se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros de modelaje. —¿Es una forma de sentir lástima después de mi horroroso tropiezo?—

—Podría ser eso, o podrías tener un admirador secreto— comentó Aria, pero solamente la primera parte fue tomada por Renato.

—Claro que es eso… ¡Lo último que necesito es lástima!, ¡Solamente quiero que sea olvidado por siempre!—

Aún así, las cosas habían continuado llegando, todo de forma anónima aún.

Hasta que llegó, Ame-Kiri-Kumo había solicitado la ayuda de Reborn en un nuevo trabajo, aunque ahora le estaban dando un traje creado para la colección Hoshimeguri, en la cuál sería de un planeta que principalmente vivía para la guerra, así que su traje esta vez sería más práctico, y eso fue quizá lo único que lo llevo a aceptar.

Lo que no había esperado, es que cuando llegará al lugar, uno de los empleados le dijera que el jefe de Vongola había solicitado que pasará primero a su oficina para ver la posibilidad de un contrato de modelaje. Y, uno no simplemente rechazaba una solicitud de Vongola, por lo que se dirigió al lugar.

Claro que lo que no esperaba encontrar, era a cierto castaño que formaba parte del momento más humillante de su carrera.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?— exigió, esperando que solo fuera una confusión, ¿Tal vez se equivocó de habitación?

—Yo soy el jefe aquí, Reborn… ¿O debería llamarte, Renato?—

—Reborn, por favor… ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es lo que desea?—

—Bueno… un día hace un mes, Cenicienta cayó directamente a mis brazos… pero se escapó… Entonces decidí buscarla y dejarle regalos… ¿Ahora puede Cenicienta decir si aceptaría al príncipe?— explicó crípticamente el castaño.

Allí lo entendió, todos los presentes habían sido intentos de cortejo… no contuvo la risa divertida que escapó de sus labios, realmente debería dejar de ser tan paranoico…

—Podría intentar darle un intento al príncipe, si empieza a hacer las cosas de frente—

A partir de eso, Reborn obtuvo un posible novio, y un contrato de modelaje, ya que dicho prospecto de pareja deseaba verlo más seguido, incluso si las cosas no lograban avanzar por buen camino.


End file.
